One Froggy Evening
by The Violent Tomboy
Summary: One shot based on a Looney Tunes short. When Naruto summons a frog with amazing singing and dancing talents, he's pretty eager to show it off. Too bad Michigan J. Frog is making it clear that he's not going to perform for anybody else.


"_Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"_

Naruto was bored in his apartment, no missions, Sakura was hanging out with Ino today, Kakashi was probably late for something else, Sasuke was getting his body ready to get taken over by a pedophile, Iruka had classes, and so on. So, he decided to have a frog over for company.

In a puff a smoke, a small, rather unremarkable-looking green frog appeared, staring at him with dull eyes. Naruto stared back and was just about to try again when the frog pulled out a tiny silk top hat and a cane.

"_Hello! ma baby,  
Hello! ma honey,  
Hello! my ragtime gal…"_

The voice was incredible. It was deep, rich, and melodic. Naruto never heard a more beautiful singing voice. The frog was also dancing along as he continued to sing, standing on his hind feet which he kicked into the air while he waved his cane around and held his hat. Naruto was stunned.

Naruto quickly grabbed the frog in his two hands and ran out of his apartment. He quickly spotted Shikamaru walking down the street.

"Hey Shikamaru!" Naruto called out, running towards him. "Check out this cool frog!"

"What's so cool about a frog?" Shikamaru said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Just watch it!" Naruto answered, holding the frog out. It stared at Shikamaru with half-lidded eyes that matched his own. It croaked.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru yawed out.

"Hey, why don't you do that thing that you were doing before?" Naruto asked the frog, shaking it non-too-gently. It croaked again.

"Well, I'm going off to watch the clouds. See you," Shikamaru said before turning around and walking off.

As soon as Shikamaru was far enough…

"_Everyone do the Michigan Rag,  
Everyone likes the Michigan Rag…"_

"WHAT!" Naruto screamed. "Why didn't you sing when Shikamaru was here?"

Naruto quickly tore down the street, determined to show the wonder to someone else.

"Hinata-chan!" he yelled as he saw the Hyuuga at the main street.

"Y-yes Naruto-kun?" she answered, blushing deeply.

"You have to check out this frog!" he said as he held out the frog again. "It can sing and dance and…

It croaked again.

Hinata blinked at it.

"C'mon, sing like you just did a little while ago, c'mon…"

As much as Hinata admired Naruto, adored him, always believed in him, and secretly stalked him while he was training, there were limits.

"Naruto-kun, are you alright?" she asked softly as she held his hand to his forehead (SCORE ONE FOR HINATA! PHYSICAL CONTACT! YES! AND NO STUTTERING EITHER!)

"I don't get it," Naruto frowned as he stared at the frog. "You just sang and…Hinata-chan, you believe me, right?"

"Ano-sa…" Hinata pushed the tips of her fingers together. She didn't know what to say. She didn't want to hurt his feelings, but believing that frog had some sort of special quality?

"Damn you stupid frog!" Naruto screamed as he jumped off.

"Naruto-kun?"

* * *

Naruto somehow managed to set up a small stage, complete with a drawing curtain. The frog was behind it, singing on his hind legs with his front legs clasped together.

"_Come back to Erin, Mavourneen, Mavourneen,  
Come back, Aroon, to the land of my birth…"_

Although the people couldn't see it, its beautiful voice rang out in the air, attracting them near the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, The Amazing Singing and Dancing Frog!" Naruto announced as he pulled the rope that would move the curtain out of the way.

At that very moment, the music stopped, and a dull, boring frog croaked. Everyone stared at him before glaring at Naruto.

A tomato cart was conveniently nearby.

* * *

"Why won't you sing for everyone else?" Naruto asked the frog who was singing on his bed after he came out of the shower. Tomato juice stained his orange jumpsuit. It stinked pretty bad.

"_I'm just wild about Harry  
And Harry's wild about me…"_

The cheerful dance just irked him off.

"Now everybody thinks I'm insane! What am I going to do now?"

It danced some more.

"Screw you!" Naruto screamed before grabbing it and chucking it out the window.

Temari happened to be right outside, after a meeting with the Hokage. The frog fell into the knapsack at her side.

* * *

"I'm back!" Temari called out as she dropped her bag onto the Kazekage's desk. Gaara was busy filling out too many forms to notice her.

"Whatever, the messages from Konoha are in the bag," she muttered as she walked out.

At that moment, the frog jumped out in front of the redhead.

"'_Throw him down McCloskey,' was the battle cry,_  
'_Throw him down McCloskey, you can lick him if you try,',…_

A fist-shaped (and sized) bit of sand flew out of the gourd and killed it.

Gaara was too busy right now.

Chuck Jones wouldn't be happy.

* * *

Yes, these songs are the same songs Michigan J. Frog sang in the original _One Froggy Evening_. Not all of them, anyway. I just wrote this because I just miss all the really good shows that they took off of Cartoon Network to make room for the crappy ones and the dubbed anime. I miss the Animaniacs. And Freakazoid. He was good.


End file.
